First Impressions
by The Hidden One
Summary: A collection of different story lines where Cooper Anderson meets Sebastian Smythe. Blaine is there to witness the potentially surprising interactions, but can he survive when his brother and 'friend' have romantic history? Or are secret agents?
1. History

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Fox.

So I couldn't resist writing down some potential confrontations between Cooper and Sebastian. These one-shots will vary widely, especially since we know very little of Cooper's character…but that's half the fun! These will most likely include Blaine and/or Kurt's reactions because that's the good part, right?

This is a re-post because the original was lost into the bowels of the internet. My apologies for any inconvenience.

* * *

_In which Cooper and Sebastian have…history_

The scene is once again at the Lima Bean. Kurt will forever remember this place at his and Blaine's, since they come here so often together. There really wasn't a better place to feed both of their caffeine addictions at the same time and to do so together.

Currently, Blaine was regaling him with stories of his older brother, Cooper. So far, Kurt had only seen pictures of him though he had heard multiple stories. Soon, though, he would be able to meet the infamous brother to his boyfriend. Blaine was currently talking about Cooper because Cooper would actually be coming back to Lima soon for a visit due to a break from his acting career. Kurt was very excited and also very nervous to meet the Hollywood success whose plane was supposed to land tomorrow morning.

He laughed at one of Blaine's impressions of his brother's face but then his gaze scanned the coffee shop. As much as this place was _theirs_, there was still the potential for Sebastian Smythe to lurk in the corners and mar Kurt's happiness. Ever since 'the incident' Sebastian was a more restrained and less frequent interrupter, but Kurt still kept his eye out for security purposes. He wasn't going to let his guard down, not when Blaine was on the line.

Kurt's sweep was interrupted when he had to take a second look at the doorway. No way – but yes, he was sure of it. Wearing a designer outfit that looked _good_ on his very handsome (no, he would never admit it to Blaine) self and sexily taking off his sunglasses as he stepped into the Lima Bean of all places was none other than Cooper Anderson. Blaine's older brother, Cooper Anderson.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed, interrupting Blaine's story. "Isn't that your brother?" Kurt pointed to Cooper - because there's no way Kurt was wrong, not with that face, but Blaine should confirm his identity.

Blaine turned, confused. "Cooper?" he said in shock, his jaw dropping. It _was_ Blaine's brother then – was he in town a day early? His name wasn't loud enough to draw his attention, though.

Cooper was looking around the coffee shop, obviously looking for someone – Blaine, of course. Kurt could see out of the corner of his eye that Blaine was about to flag him down – when Cooper spotted something _else_ in the opposite corner of the shop from Kurt and Blaine. He looked surprised for a second before smirking. Kurt (and it seemed like Blaine too) couldn't help but stare as he strode confidently – it was really a swagger – to whatever or whoever caught his attention. They watched in fascination as Cooper approached his target – then Kurt and Blaine both did a double take because Cooper's target was…Sebastian?

Kurt felt like he was frozen in shock and quite possibly horror. Because the look on Cooper's face was not at all like an angry older brother come for revenge for the slushie incident (finally) – it was more…_heated_.

Cooper reached Sebastian's table and grabbed the coffee that was in front his books and took a sip. Wow, Blaine's brother was bold. Sebastian looked up from whatever homework he was doing in surprise. It was obvious that he recognized Cooper, though, and his face rearranged into a pleased smirk. They spoke about something that Kurt couldn't hear before Cooper took a seat at the table with Sebastian's coffee still in hand.

Blaine immediately shot up from the table and went over and Kurt followed him. _This_ – whatever this was – was crazy, and he wasn't going to miss out on the confrontation to come.

"You didn't mention you were moving to _Lima_, Ohio. Or are you stalking me now?" Cooper was saying as they got within ear-shot.

"If I was stalking you I would've gladly done so in L.A., not…_here_," Sebastian said in deep smooth tone. Oh God, was Sebastian attempting to hit on Blaine's brother now?

"Unless it was a ploy to get in my family's good graces – which I would've warned you was a horrible plan by the way," Cooper returned with a bright smile. Oh God, was Cooper actually flirting back?

"Family?" Sebastian asked, quirking an eyebrow.

It was then that Blaine and Kurt reached the table and drew their attention. Sebastian looked annoyed at the interruption but Cooper was shocked.

"Blaine!" he said in surprise. Cooper got up and hugged his brother, though Blaine was still too confused to actually return either the greeting or hug. Sebastian looked confused.

"Why…" Blaine started, but Kurt was thinking that leaving it as simply 'why?' was a very good starting point. "Why are you drinking Sebastian's coffee?" he ended in bewilderment.

Okay, Blaine. Next time Kurt is going to pick the question.

Cooper looks baffled at the question (it _was_ an odd question) and Sebastian is repressing his laughter.

"I like his coffee," Cooper finally answers, taking another sip of it as evidence. For reasons Kurt couldn't begin to comprehend, Cooper actually sat back down at Sebastian's table. "He puts Courvoisier in it."

"And how do _you_ know that?" Blaine persists in his line of questioning.

"Because he's had my coffee before," Sebastian answered as if it was obvious. "Unless you regularly go around drinking other people's coffee?" he directed to Cooper with a smirk.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind too much," Cooper shot back confidently. He's probably right, if other people recognized him as an actor.

"Twenty bucks, the girl by the window," Sebastian challenged, nodding to the table he was indicating. Cooper turned to look.

Kurt gaped at them and was sure Blaine was equally bewildered at this.

"Let me guess, she has a boyfriend that's going to come back as soon as I walk over, right?" Cooper said back to Sebastian. The girl was currently sitting alone…but now that Cooper mentioned something, there was evidence of another person sitting across from her – another coat, an extra coffee cup.

"Shouldn't matter, right?" Sebastian taunted. "Not for big famous hotshot like yourself."

Cooper rolled his eyes but matched Sebastian's smirk. Okay, this was unnerving, made additionally so by the fact that only Sebastian and Blaine seemed to know everyone involved (since Kurt and Cooper haven't met). And it was possible that only Sebastian knew what exactly was going on, and that was a horrifying concept.

Blaine seemed to be trying to understand the interplay between his brother and Sebastian. "Introduce me," Kurt hissed in his ear.

"Cooper, this is Kurt, my boyfriend," Blaine said immediately, still looking slightly dazed.

Kurt held out a hand to shake and Cooper took it, giving him a warm smile. Kurt's heart melted a slight bit – something he would never tell Blaine, of course.

"Pleased to finally meet you," Cooper said in a charming manner.

Kurt ignored Sebastian's scoff to reply, "Same to you," with a return smile. And now that he and Cooper had been introduced, he could take control of the questioning so that he and Blaine could finally understand what had happened to the world. "It seems Blaine doesn't need to introduce you to Sebastian, though." Alright, so it wasn't a question but the implication to explain _why_ was quite clear.

"We met in Paris," Cooper said, "when I was there shooting for a film last year."

"What a small city Paris must be," Kurt commented.

"Not small enough for Cooper. Thankfully I was altruistic enough to help him out… since he got _lost_ and can't speak a word of French," Sebastian said arrogantly. Kurt had a hard time imagining Sebastian being altruistic.

"Still don't know a word," Cooper admitted. "Though I think you had a little more than _altruism_ on your mind when you helped me out."

Sebastian gave an unapologetic shrug. "I think it worked out to both of our benefits. Or did you need to refresh your memory?" The smirk on face was definitely dirty.

Kurt wanted to choke. Did Sebastian and Cooper really have…romantic history? And with Sebastian, that meant very little _romance_ and more…something else – something else he wasn't going to think about so he could keep a polite smile on his face. Oh God. Sebastian had not only hit on Blaine's older brother, but Blaine's older brother had also flirted _back – _more than flirted. Oh God.

Blaine, however, wasn't going to keep quiet. "Sebastian, _please_ do not hit on my _much older_ brother."

"I am not that much older," Cooper protested, probably at the implication that he was old.

Sebastian, however, merely looked like he finally understood something. "You're brothers," he said thoughtfully. "The family you mentioned," he said to Cooper. "Such a small world. I never would've guessed that the famous Blaine Anderson was related to the even _more_ famous Cooper Anderson. But now I can see the family resemblance." A family resemblance he was apparently attracted too, since he had not only had _relations_ with Cooper but also attempted to seduce Blaine.

"Yes. Although it's weird that you guys are friends," Cooper said with awkward grimace at Sebastian. Then he seemed to have a new thought and asked warily "How old _were_ you?"

"Sixteen," Sebastian said with a smirk at Cooper who winced.

"I feel like a pedophile," he said, shaking his head and talking another sip of coffee. Kurt blanched – that remark was unmistakable. Sebastian had seduced Cooper, Blaine's older brother…

"Oh my God," Blaine said, giving voice to Kurt's thoughts. Sebastian merely smirked and seemed unashamed.

"Thank goodness you never _actually_ seduced Blaine, then, isn't it? Otherwise this would have been such an awkward moment," Kurt aimed at Sebastian, his tone innocently sweet. Cooper raised his eyebrows at Sebastian who merely reciprocated with a challenging look. "As it is I'm sure Cooper will be absolutely fascinated by the story of you blinding Blaine with that slushie," Kurt continued still in that same sweet tone.

"You threw that slushie at Blaine?" Cooper said, directing an angry glare at Sebastian.

Sebastian, however, just shrugged. "Paris taught me how to play _dirty_," he said and Kurt knew for certain that there was a sexual innuendo there. "I've since apologized but if you'd like to _punish_ _me_…"

"You used to be more subtle," Cooper remarked with traces of amusement.

"You'll find I'm a bit more _vocal_ about what I want now," Sebastian said.

"And what is it that you want?"

Sebastian smirked and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not sure you want your brother to overhear," he leered.

"Okay, this, this right here," Blaine said, gesturing between Cooper and Sebastian, "is insane. And whatever _you_," he continued, pointing specifically at Sebastian now, "want or are imagining or whatever – you are going to not only keep it to yourself but also stay _away_ from my brother."

Sebastian merely raised an eyebrow and looked entirely amused at Blaine's command. He and Cooper exchanged glances that seemed like they were sharing a private joke. Somehow Kurt had the impression that neither Cooper nor Sebastian had any intentions of listening to Blaine.

"It's too late for that, bro," Cooper said and he was definitely amused – especially at the rising blush on Blaine's face. "Wow. How awkward did this just get?" Cooper said with a laugh – but it was directed at Sebastian.

"Not quite as awkward as when we got caught in that side alleyway," Sebastian countered with a wink.

"No. Just…no," Blaine said, shutting his eyes and waving his hands as if warding off mental images – which Kurt himself was also trying to avoid.

"I think I've tortured my brother enough for one afternoon," Cooper said, still amused at Blaine's antics. He stood from his seat at Sebastian's table but kept the coffee. "We should go before Blaine melts from embarrassment."

"Thank God," Blaine said, causing both Cooper and Sebastian to chuckle.

"Blaine has my number. You owe me a coffee," Sebastian said with a wink at Cooper.

"At least," Cooper said with his tone deep and full of implications. Finally, _finally_, Kurt and the Anderson brothers walked away from the smirking form of Sebastian Smythe.

"Seriously Coop? _Sebastian_?" Blaine whined as he and Kurt quickly grabbed the stuff they left at their own table. They were both on the same page – neither one of them wanted to be at the Lima Bean anymore.

"Don't worry, Blaine," Cooper said, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I have every intention of keeping the door closed. Just make sure to knock first, okay?"


	2. Waldo Part A

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Fox and Waldo and the Absolutely Amazing Afternoon belongs to Edward Schmit (I think).

The Waldo short film I'm referencing isn't actually finished. If you google Grant Gustin and Waldo, you'll find it. It's written and directed by Max Cantor and produced by Edward Schmit. I'm taking a bit of creative license in describing it below. The smoking reference is because Sebastian is younger than Grant is…if you get what I mean.  
Anyway, much for one-shots. This is going to be a two-part, probably. This premise just simply wasn't enough, I felt, to be entirely complete. It was still an interesting interaction though so I wanted to write it. Make of it what you will.

* * *

"It's nice," Cooper commented as he, Blaine, and Kurt stepped into the Lima Bean.

"I'm sure the Los Angeles coffee shops are nicer," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. Sometimes he sorely resented the fact that Cooper lived in L.A. where the world was exciting and adventurous…and Blaine was stuck in Lima, Ohio. Of course, Kurt was here in Lima so it was definitely worth it, but still. There wasn't even anything to do with his brother for the days that he was visiting besides have him tag along on his and Kurt's usual routine – which included getting coffee at the Lima Bean.

"Definitely," Cooper agreed with a smirk. "But this one has its own quaint Ohio charm, I guess."

"Right. Because _charming_ is a word I associate with Ohio on a daily basis, of course," Kurt added dryly. Blaine was glad to see that the shock (and subsequent slight fangirling) over meeting his famous older brother was finally wearing off. It usually didn't bother him (much) that people fawned over his hotshot brother…but his boyfriend? Yeah, he was a little bitter over that.

Cooper chuckled at Kurt's remark but offered no further comment. Blaine saw him glancing around as they got into the queue to order.

"No way," Cooper breathed out, staring at a corner of the coffee shop.

"What?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked in the direction that Cooper was but didn't see anything that would cause that reaction.

"I need to see something. Be right back," Cooper hurriedly explained before striding off to whatever he was interested in. Blaine traded confused looks with Kurt, who seemed equally perplexed. They stayed in line, but watched Cooper walk away.

"Wait…it's _Sebastian_," Kurt said, pointing. Sure enough, it seemed it was Sebastian Smythe that had caught Cooper's interest as they saw him stop at his table.

"Crap," Blaine muttered and he and Kurt swiftly left their place in line. He needed to stop this confrontation from happening. One, because Sebastian had already apologized and everyone was attempting to put the whole slushie incident behind them. Having Cooper dredge it up again wasn't going to help at all. Two, because Blaine was rather fond of the Lima Bean and didn't want to cause enough of a scene to get banned from the premises.

How did Cooper even recognize Sebastian? As far as Blaine knew, Cooper didn't even know the name of the guy who had thrown the slushie – just that it had been one of the Warblers. Was Cooper simply making an assumption because Sebastian was wearing the Dalton uniform? As he and Kurt approached them, though, Cooper didn't appear to be angry…more curious.

"Excuse me. So this is a complete shot in the dark here, but are you by chance the guy who shot a short film about Waldo?" Blaine heard Cooper ask Sebastian.

"You saw that?" Sebastian asked, sounding incredulous. He wasn't even smirking. Cooper nodded with a growing smile.

"It is you, then? In the film?"

Sebastian led out a small laugh and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, that was me."

"Cooper?" Blaine asked in confusion, inserting himself into the conversation. "Hey Sebastian," he added hesitantly. He was no idea what was going on. It seemed that Cooper didn't have the slushie incident on his mind when he approached Sebastian, anyway. But then what was this all about?

"Blaine," Sebastian greeted warmly but cautiously. "….Kurt," he continued with forced politeness. Kurt nodded back in acknowledgement.

"You guys know each other?" Cooper asked, breaking what had quickly become an awkward silence. "Fun," he commented with a grin. Blaine had no idea if he was picking up on the subtle tension – 'fun' would not be a word to describe the current situation, in his opinion.

"Uh, Cooper this is Sebastian. He's a…friend…from Dalton. Sebastian this is my brother Cooper," Blaine introduced as etiquette demanded.

"And a fan of mine, apparently," Sebastian said wryly as he and Cooper shook hands.

Cooper chuckled and Blaine traded extremely confused looks with Kurt.

"I can't believe I found you in a coffee ship in Ohio of all places…and that you're friends with my brother. Small world," Cooper said.

"Small town," Sebastian quipped. He _also_ seemed to be attempting to check Cooper out, Blaine was shocked to notice. "I have to ask, how did you even find that film?"

"I have to admit that I didn't actually _find_ it as much as it was shown to me. Never underestimate the research powers of the ambitious," Cooper said with only a slight rolling of his eyes. "The clip was brought to our attention by an assistant of my manager's. He always has us on the lookout for fresh faces especially with the trend in today's film industry. We were impressed by you."

"Is this a joke?" Sebastian asked, looking from Blaine to Kurt to Cooper with a skeptical expression.

Blaine shook his head in denial. "I have absolutely no clue what either of you are talking about," he admitted. "Cooper _does_ have a manager for his acting career but what clip?"

Cooper gestured for Sebastian to explain, then actually took a seat at the table. Cooper even looked _interested_ in hearing what Sebastian was going to say. Blaine traded glances with Kurt before shrugging and they pulled chairs over to sit as well.

Sebastian still seemed a bit skeptical of the situation, but apparently didn't think that Blaine was the type to pull such a trick on him…or at least didn't think that answering the question would be any harm. He started explaining, at least. "It was just something to do this past summer, really. My cousin and I were extremely bored – it is _Ohio_ – but one day we were just sitting around chatting with a friend of hers who was into film. Somehow between talking about France and the kids my cousin had been babysitting we thought it would be funny to do a film about Waldo and his international travels. I was Waldo and I basically go around a do a bunch of random stuff."

"Like apparently smoke illegally?" Cooper added with amusement. "It's actually pretty good though for simply messing around."

Sebastian shrugged. "That friend was really into film – I think she was actually planning on submitting it to a few festivals or something. I honestly didn't even know she posted it online."

"I didn't know you acted," Blaine said, still in shock. He thought he and Sebastian were friends – admittedly better ones before the whole Michael Jackson/slushie thing, but friends nonetheless. Starring in a short film, especially a good one if Cooper was to be believed, seemed like something Sebastian should have bragged about before now.

"It was just a short film," Sebastian commented and it almost seemed modest. "It's not like acting is _hard_." There was the usual smirky confidence that Blaine knew the guy was full of.

Blaine felt that Cooper should take offense at this statement, being an actor an all, but he merely laughed. "Glad you think so highly of my career," he said but with humor.

Sebastian seemed unapologetic. Cooper analyzed him, a more serious expression on his face. His fingers tapped rhythmically on the table and he seemed to be debating something. Blaine didn't know what to do with the conversation or really what to do in this entire situation. "Tell you what," Cooper finally said. "If you give me your number I'll pass it on to my manager. He'll be thrilled that he's found you. I think he actually tried to contact whoever posted the video but didn't get a response."

Blaine – and probably Kurt – gaped at Cooper in shock but the look on Sebastian's face was unreadable. "If this is an elaborate prank in attempt to humiliate me, it isn't very well planned. I feel flattered that you even bothered to research me far enough to find that video," Sebastian said calmly. "Or if you really just wanted my number, all you needed to do was ask. Compliments are unnecessary with a face like yours."

Blaine felt extremely uncomfortable with Sebastian obviously hitting on his older brother – but Cooper, again, merely chuckled. "I'm flattered, really, but my tastes run on the more…_feminine_ side. And this isn't a joke. I really am an actor – I can do my free credit rating jingle for you as proof – and I really do have a manager who is interested in you."

"You want to hook _Sebastian _up with your manager?" Blaine was finally able to articulate incredulously. If Cooper – or Cooper's manager – was looking for new talent, shouldn't _Blaine_ have been at the top of the list? Or heck, even Kurt had talked enough about his dreams about performing (and Blaine had no doubt that Kurt would undoubtedly pause his Broadway dreams to put a film on his resume) for Cooper to all about them. But no, Cooper was offering to put _Sebastian Smythe_ in touch with his manager!

"You have potential, kid," Cooper said to Sebastian, ignoring Blaine's gaping expression. "Your talent is raw but it's there. That's what a lot of directors are looking for now. This isn't a joke. I'm already doing my best to not be offended that you don't recognize me so be careful about how much more convincing you're going to need."

Sebastian smirked at the comment. He looked from Cooper's serious face that still had some amusement to Kurt and Blaine's equally shocked and horrified expressions. Blaine saw his green eyes evaluate Cooper for another long minute before he seemed to reach a decision. "I suppose it can't hurt. Whether or not your story turns out to be the truth, in the end I'm simply giving a hot guy my number."

Cooper chuckled and shook his head. "I'm straight and you're the same age as my _brother_." Sebastian's obvious flirting didn't stop Cooper from handing over his phone, though.

"Call me if you get curious, then – manager or no," Sebastian replied with an audacious wink. "And age doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." Sebastian returned the phone, having entered his number.

"Sebastian – The Hot Waldo," Cooper read with amusement from his phone.

"Just to make sure you remember me."

"If that ego you have can handle some rejection, you'll have no problem in the business."


	3. Agent Part A

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to Fox.

**Warnings**: Language, mentions of violence (non-explicit)

This came from a variety of inspirations – a Sebastian/Sherlock crossover fic I read, the TV series Chuck, and a photoset made by the tumblr user cooperbastian. I've fallen in love with this AU verse more than I expected to! There's a second part coming soon.

Please let me know what you think of the fight scene! I've never written one before and I'd greatly appreciate the feedback.

* * *

Cooper was just putting the frozen pizza in the oven when the doorbell rang.

"Cooper, can you get that?" Blaine called from his room upstairs.

"I got it," Cooper yelled back as he set the timer for the pizza. He was mildly curious who it was, as it was just supposed to be him and Blaine tonight. It was one of those rare times when Cooper was visiting and their parents were out at some function or other. He and Blaine were supposed to be having a brotherly bonding session with movies and pizza.

Cooper opened the door with a smile but then tensed immediately when he saw who was on the other side. He could see the exact moment when Sebastian recognized him as well – his face went from a nonchalant smirk to surprise. Sebastian was the first to react to the unexpected situation as he flung what appeared to be a DVD case at Cooper's head. Cooper ducked and grabbed hold of Sebastian to yank him inside – the last thing he needed was the neighbors seeing this.

Sebastian let himself be forced into the house but as Cooper slammed the door closed Sebastian stepped around him to viciously elbow him in the back. Cooper winced and lost his grip but immediately turned to punch Sebastian in the jaw. Sebastian blocked the punch and kneed him in the ribs. Pain erupted in his side but Cooper ignored it, concentrating on sweeping Sebastian's legs out from under him. The move worked and Sebastian crashed to the floor.

Cooper reached for the knife that he had attached to his lower back, right above the line of his jeans. It was missing. Cooper cursed as Sebastian rolled away from him and back to his feet. Cooper's knife was in his hand – he apparently nicked it when he elbowed Cooper in the back. "Missing something?" Sebastian taunted him as they faced off.

"You mean like a challenge?" Cooper retorted, his mind whirling with questions, moves, escape routes, and Blaine's location. Also places to hide Sebastian's body.

Sebastian sneered but didn't lunge for him at the insult, which is what Cooper had expected. He had apparently learned a few things since last time – damn it.

"Where's Blaine?" Sebastian demanded angrily.

"As if I'd tell you." Please Blaine, don't come down. Don't hear this, Blaine. This was exactly the situation that Cooper had been dreading and having nightmares about for years. Someone had finally figured out his secrets and had come for his brother. Were his parents still safe?

Sebastian was apparently tired of talking and sprung from his spot at Cooper. Cooper deftly evaded the knife, grabbed Sebastian's wrist, and rammed his shoulder into Sebastian's body. He twisted the wrist until Sebastian was forced to let go of the knife – it clattered to the floor. His victory was short-lived as Sebastian's other arm wrapped around his neck, choking him.

Cooper _hated_ that Sebastian had a height advantage.

Cooper elbowed Sebastian in the gut which loosened the arm around his neck. He twisted out of the hold and sent Sebastian flying back with a kick. He snatched the knife from the floor but didn't attack Sebastian. Instead, Cooper raced over to armchair in the living room and ripped the seat cushion open with it. He reached into the stuffing and pulled out a gun. Before he could turn around and take aim, Sebastian tackled him to the ground. Cooper dropped the knife but kept hold of the gun, and now he and Sebastian were grappling for control of it.

As they rolled around on the floor, one of Sebastian's legs knocked over a lamp. The resounding crash meant nothing to either of them, but both Cooper and Sebastian froze when Blaine called out, "What was that?" With renewed energy and approaching sense of panic, Cooper elbowed Sebastian in the side of the face. Sebastian cursed but exploited the weakness it created on Cooper's grip on the gun – Sebastian got complete control of it. Despite Cooper's frantic efforts, Sebastian was able to disentangle himself. Cooper was kicked away and they both rolled to their feet some distance apart. Cooper had managed to pick up the knife again when he had rolled, but Sebastian had the gun trained on him.

This was the scene Blaine walked into – Sebastian holding his brother at gunpoint. Blaine froze at the doorway, eyes wide.

"Blaine. Hey," Sebastian greeted calmly, breathing heavily. His eyes stayed trained on Cooper.

"What the hell?" Blaine asked, finally being able to articulate words.

"Walk away, Blaine. Please, just walk away," Cooper tried to plead with his brother, but he too never took his eyes away from Sebastian.

"Sebastian what are you doing? Why are you pointing a _gun_ at my brother?" Blaine cried out.

"I'm – he's – wait…he's your _brother_?" Sebastian said, going from hard and controlled to complete surprise. Cooper could see his utter shock - and then Sebastian's faze flicked to Blaine as if to confirm the truth.

That's when Cooper struck. He kicked the gun out of Sebastian's hands and tackled him back to the ground. Cooper had the definite advantage because of Sebastian's confusion. After only a brief struggle Cooper was sitting on Sebastian's back, one hand holding Sebastian's arms behind him and the other a knife to his neck.

"Now, what the hell are you doing?" Cooper snarled at him.

"Cooper!" Blaine yelled in shock again.

"Walk _away_, Blaine," Cooper ordered. Blaine wasn't listening, though, as he never moved from his position. "Answer the question, Sebastian."

"I didn't know Blaine was your brother. I thought he was your target," Sebastian said through gritted teeth. He squirmed but Cooper kept him in his secure grip and responded by pressing the knife harder against Sebastian's skin.

"If you didn't know we were related, why are you targeting him?" Cooper asked.

"What?" Blaine gasped.

"I'm _not_," Sebastian responded stiffly. "I was returning that fucking DVD he left at Dalton."

"Who is your target?" Cooper pressed. The problem was he had no idea if Sebastian was telling the truth or not.

Sebastian didn't respond. Cooper pushed his knife harder into Sebastian's skin, drawing small drops of blood. "_Who is your target_," Cooper hissed with more ferocity that time.

"I don't have one," Sebastian finally gritted out. "I'm off-case."

"No one goes off-case," Cooper scoffed. "Now answer the question or I'll assume Blaine _is_ your target and kill you right here." Blaine let out a choked cry but Cooper didn't even spare him a glance.

"I don't have a target," Sebastian said forcefully. Cooper then heard him sigh before Sebastian's body went lax underneath him. He tightened his grip in case it was a ploy. Sebastian's next words were spoken softly, almost in defeat – "I've been off-case since Paris."

_Paris. _Cooper was hit with realization – but knew better than to loosen his hold on Sebastian. Sebastian didn't try to free himself, though, even though the words would be a huge distraction.

"Derek," Cooper whispered. "That was Derek in Paris?"

Sebastian nodded – the movement causing blood to run more freely from where Cooper had pricked him.

"Shit," Cooper said softly. He had _liked_ Derek. Sure, they worked for different corporations and had crossed paths under some bad circumstances, but Derek and Sebastian had been his favorite pair to run across in the business. Usually agents didn't take each other out, even if they were the competition. Derek and Sebastian had left Cooper and Sarah (his own partner) tied up outside a police station – not a big deal except they had _also_ been framed for grand robbery. It had definitely been a headache to get out of. Cooper and Sarah had gotten them back in Colombia; they were actually after different targets, oddly enough, but Cooper and Sarah had messed with their vehicle anyway, causing Derek and Sebastian to be stranded in an extremely remote village that had poor cell reception. The next time the teams ran across each other they spent the night buying each other drinks and hanging out before going their separate ways the next morning. They had formed an odd sort of friendship – though not one that would stop Cooper from killing them if they had come after Blaine or any of his family.

But something had gone wrong in Paris. He had only heard rumors of what had happened since he'd been back from an extremely lengthy undercover case in China. And before he could be briefed on the entire story, he and Sarah had been given a short break so that Sarah could attend a family wedding. He only knew that Paris had been a brutal, bloody mess – one which left an agent's mangled body hanging off a bridge. Apparently it had been Derek.

"Shit," Cooper repeated, getting off of Sebastian. "That sucks." Cooper heavily doubted that even Sebastian would joke about that being Derek. Their jobs were dangerous – but more so from stray bullets than gory public displays. Normally it was the targets who died…not the agents. And for Sebastian to lose Derek…

"Yeah," Sebastian said, picking himself off of the ground. He rubbed some of the blood off of his neck. Cooper grimaced – Sebastian was definitely more subdued with the reminder of what must be extremely painful memories.

"Okay. I'm going to say it again. _What the hell?_" Blaine interrupted.


	4. Agent Part B

**Disclaimer**: Glee belongs to Fox and Diet Coke to the Coca-Cola corporation.

**Warnings**: Brief mention of violence, and Sebastian _very callously_ references attempted suicide – I feel the need to apologize on his character's behalf.

I also feel the need to apologize for the length of time it took for me to finish this. I hope the length of the story sort of makes up for it. And to blondie1765, I honestly meant to get this up sooner so my sincerest apologies to you! And if you enjoy the pairing of Coopbastian, check out the user cooperbastian on tumblr who makes amazing gifsets (gifsets, not photosets – my bad!)

* * *

"Okay. I'm going to say it again. _What the hell?_" Blaine interrupted.

Sebastian and Cooper turned to look at him in surprise – they had forgotten he was there for a minute.

"No worries. Sebastian isn't trying to kill you," Cooper said brightly with a smile. Sebastian chuckled a little at his tone.

"And Cooper isn't trying to kill you either," Sebastian added, though much more dryly.

"_Yeah_," Blaine drawled, as if that information had been obvious. Cooper felt equally exasperated and relieved Blaine remained clueless at just how close he possibly came to dying if Sebastian really had been targeting him. "And why were you trying to kill _each other_?"

"We both thought that you were each others' targets," Cooper explained shrugging his shoulders. There, explanation finished!

Blaine just blinked at him.

"Good thing that was an ugly lamp," Sebastian said, gesturing to the broken appliance. It was acknowledgement if not an actual apology, but thankfully broke the silence.

"It was. How's your hand?" Cooper asked him, noticing it was swelling. It was the hand that Cooper had kicked the gun out of.

Sebastian flexed his fingers. "Not broken but a potential fracture. I'd take some ice."

"Sure, no problem," Cooper said. He tucked the knife that he was still holding back in its holder on the small of his back. He headed back for the kitchen but the look on Blaine's face stopped him.

"Blaine, are you going to be okay? You need to breathe, or something. Everything is fine now," Cooper said with concern.

"Everything is not _fine_! You…he…Sebastian had you at _gunpoint_, you had him pinned to the floor with a _knife at his neck_ and now you're all fine and 'let me get you some _ice_?' Who the hell are you?" Blaine rushed out.

"He doesn't know?" Sebastian asked, looking at Cooper in confusion. Now that Sebastian knew Blaine was his brother, he would've assumed that Blaine knew the reality of Cooper's profession. The truth was Blaine didn't have a clue.

Cooper sighed. "No." He had hoped that if he put the conversation off long enough, it wouldn't have ever needed to happen. So much for that hope. "The ice is in the kitchen."

"No! I want an explanation now!" Blaine said stubbornly.

Suddenly the timer to the oven went off. The pizza was done, apparently. Cooper started laughing – the entire confrontation was finished in less time than it took for a pizza to bake. Cooper walked over to Blaine who was standing there with his arms across his chest defensively. He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and pushed him so that Blaine was walking backwards into the kitchen.

"You'll get an explanation…in the kitchen," Cooper told him. "Want to stay for pizza?" he turned to Sebastian.

"What kind is it?"

"Meat-lovers."

"My favorite," Sebastian said with a leer. "…but sure, why not? The least you can do is feed me after fracturing my hand _and_ drawing blood," Sebastian responded. He picked up the gun before following the pair of Anderson brothers into the kitchen.

"So now it's definitely a fracture? You're just sore that I kicked your ass," Cooper taunted, ignoring Blaine's sputtering. He finally stopped the beeping coming from the timer. He put on an oven mitt and pulled the pizza from the oven.

"I _had_ you until Blaine distracted me with the fact that you're_ related_," Sebastian defended. He set the gun on the table where Blaine proceeded to stare at it.

"You shouldn't get distracted. Losing your touch?" Cooper teased. He walked over to the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen vegetables – it wasn't ice, but this was less work. He tossed the bag at Sebastian who immediately put it on his swelling hand.

Sebastian sighed at the comment and his face fell for a fraction. Before Cooper could say anything, though, Sebastian had recomposed himself. "And _you_ should learn to put your knives someplace else. As well as keep control of your own gun," he taunted back.

"Shut up. At least I was _packing_ unlike you and your defenseless self. And don't start making sexual jokes – my little brother is in the room," Cooper responded, cutting off any remark Sebastian may have wanted to make about 'packing.'

"Hey!" Blaine said, clearly offended. It had the desired effect, though, of getting Blaine to stop focusing on the gun on the table. "I am just as old as Sebastian - and most of the time those 'sexual jokes' were made _at_ me!"

Cooper raised his eyebrows at Sebastian who smirked. "Obviously he had no idea that you were my brother or he wouldn't have dared," Cooper said to Blaine as he pulled a pizza cutter out of a drawer.

Blaine didn't seem to know whether to be offended or not.

"Oh, I would definitely have dared. Probably would've tried harder too – just to see the look on your face when I came out of his room the morning after," Sebastian said smugly.

"_Excuse me_?" Blaine sputtered as Cooper laughed.

"Just get the plates, Blaine," Cooper said in between his laughs. He divided up the pizza as Blaine grumbled but did as told. "There are drinks in the fridge, Sebastian. Help yourself," Cooper told him.

Sebastian went over and opened the fridge. "I'll take a Diet Coke," Blaine spoke up. Sebastian tossed him a can. "I'll have what you're having," Cooper said with a smirk.

"Such good taste," Sebastian complimented, smirking back as he took out two bottles of beer.

Blaine looked back and forth between the can of Diet Coke and the alcohol that Sebastian had set on the counter. Sebastian pulled out another bottle to wave teasingly at him. "I'll pass," Blaine said, keeping his can of pop. "This way I'll be sure to ask all the necessary questions."

Sebastian shrugged and put the third bottle of alcohol back in the fridge. Cooper sighed – this was it, apparently. He hadn't ever planned on telling Blaine about his profession…at least not until he had changed from field duty to desk duty (several, several years in the future) and even then he had only planned on telling Blaine about the desk duty part. Unfortunately, now he had no choice but to tell Blaine what was going on.

The three guys grabbed a few slices of pizza and their drink (Cooper grabbed Sebastian's since he only had one hand available) and moved to the couch in the entertainment room. Any room besides the messy living room would work for this conversation and at least the couch was comfortable. Cooper needed to remember to clean up the broken lamp sometime before his parents got home…the seat cushion he could just flip over.

"So. Shoot," Cooper said to Blaine as they settled down. He hadn't ever had to do the 'confession about your profession' conversation yet, but he had imagined it (and his family's reactions) in many different ways. His favorite was when he himself remained cool, calm, and retained a light sense of humor – his imaginary Blaine had always responded well to that approach, anyway.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to kill anyone," Sebastian joked before taking a bite of pizza. Of course, Cooper had never thought about having Sebastian with him when he told Blaine. If he didn't also want to talk to Sebastian, Cooper definitely would've kicked him out right then.

Cooper rolled his eyes and Blaine looked stricken – as if they might still want to kill each other. He then recovered himself and said, "You don't work in public relations…?"

"Not exactly a question, but I think I understand where you're going with this," Cooper said with some humor. "No, I don't. That's a front. I'm actually what they call an 'agent.' My partner Sarah and I are given cases. That means sometimes we're gathering intelligence, sometimes we're recovering stolen goods, and …sometimes we're given targets to hit."

He was being deliberately vague but Blaine still looked extremely uncomfortable. "You...by 'hit' you mean…"

"I mean I kill them, Blaine," Cooper said gently. This was one of the reasons he didn't actually want Blaine to know about his real job. His little brother would never look at him the same.

"Oh," Blaine said with widened eyes. He looked to Sebastian. "And you…you do this too?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said nonchalantly with a shrug. Cooper was glad he wasn't at least talking with his mouth full. Why did he think this would be a good conversation to have over food?

"But _I_ am not your target," Blaine said cautiously.

"You're no one's target, Blaine," Cooper reassured. "We've just run across each other before and assumed that the other was here because you were the target. Apparently Sebastian here was willing to kill me to save you," he teased Sebastian. "How _romantic_."

"Your dead body is romantic," Sebastian muttered spitefully. Cooper smirked at him.

"Not funny!" Blaine said. "This is all too real for you guys to joke about...dead bodies, okay? I mean…you – you've both _killed_ people. You almost killed _each other_…"

"Blaine," Cooper said, snapping Blaine out of whatever horrible images his mind was conjuring. "Yes, Sebastian and I have both killed people. It's our job. They're bad people, okay?"

"That doesn't make it _right_!" Blaine argued.

"Don't," Sebastian ordered immediately. "Don't start a moral argument right now. Don't think about whether it's right or wrong, good or bad. If you want to ask questions, fine, but I'm not sticking around for _another_ debate of whether I or my job is evil or whatever. This pizza isn't that good."

Cooper sighed. "He's right, as crass as he is. You can argue with _me_ later. Is there anything else you want to ask?"

Blaine's eyebrows were still furrowed, but he didn't continue the argument. They continued to eat as they talked. The Anderson parents didn't know what Cooper's real job was – though their father knew that it was a front and most likely had guessed. It was apparently Sebastian's family business, which is why he started so young. The state's attorney wasn't his real father but part of the façade built after Paris. Sebastian and Cooper recounted a few of the occasions they had run across each other – mocking the other when necessary. Cooper gave Blaine some vague information about his last case – Blaine didn't need to know the details (and neither did Sebastian, who still worked for a competitor). Yes, what they did was shady and illegal but the CIA mostly left them alone as long as they chose their targets wisely.

"Is…is someone at Dalton your…_target_?" Blaine asked Sebastian. He clearly hadn't been paying too much attention to Sebastian and Cooper's previous conversation when they were still literally at each other's throats.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the repetition but Cooper saw his body tense at the question. "I don't have a target right now," Sebastian reiterated. "I'm off-case."

"Why Dalton?" Cooper jumped in before Blaine could think to ask _why_ Sebastian was off-case.

Sebastian evaluated Cooper. Then he shrugged – apparently the information wasn't important. "They suspected something about the French teacher so they put me in position."

"Mademoiselle?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

Sebastian nodded. "Officially she's not a target as I'm just the preliminary sweep. Nothing's come up yet, though. And don't you dare breathe a word," he threatened Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "No one would believe me," he said.

"I think your boyfriend would have no trouble believing that I kill people for a living," Sebastian said wryly.

Blaine sent a glare at Sebastian and Cooper let out a soft chuckle. This conversation was going much better than he had ever expected – Blaine was obviously overwhelmed with information, but was handling it well, it seemed. But just as Cooper was feeling a sense of relief, Blaine bit his lip and stared at the wall. Cooper steeled himself for Blaine's next question.

"I can't…I can't tell Kurt, can I?"

"Blaine…" Cooper trailed off. How did he explain that Blaine had to carry this secret, his secret, around with him and not share it with anyone else?

"Of course. Never mind," Blaine said quickly. He avoided eye contact as he stood up. "I…I'm going to use the bathroom," he said and left the room.

Cooper sighed. Blaine obviously needed some time.

"Well. I haven't done an 'explain the family business' conversation since my cousin two years ago. I forget how hard they take it," Sebastian said with some amusement.

"Shut up, Sebastian. I can only imagine your face when _you_ went through initiation," Cooper replied. Sebastian chuckled.

With Blaine now absent, Cooper took this opportunity to bring the conversation back to the topic that had been bothering him since he had let Sebastian up off the floor. His face and his tone went serious. "Sebastian…how long have you been off-case?" Sebastian had said earlier 'since Paris'…but Cooper couldn't remember if anyone had mentioned _when_ Paris had happened.

Sebastian avoided eye contact. "Since September."

"Well…shit."

"Yeah."

Agents rarely went off-case – only for the most extreme of circumstances. Losing your partner was one of them and as gruesome as Paris was rumored to have been, it definitely qualified as extreme. But even then, to be off-case for _months_? That was bad – especially considering how good Sebastian had been. "I've failed two psych evaluations," Sebastian continued softly after a moment of silence.

Cooper knew what Sebastian was thinking. If Sebastian failed his third psych evaluation, he would be permanently benched for at least the next three years – permanently benched meaning he couldn't even do preliminary sweeps like at Dalton. Sebastian would be stuck at whatever station he was assigned to do paperwork and internet research – something that neither he nor Cooper would find appealing.

"Derek would be gloating over his affect on you," Cooper said with a wry smile. It wasn't exactly comforting – but it caused Sebastian to give a small laugh.

"He'd probably be insulting me, preppy school boy that I am now. Captain of the Warblers, playing lacrosse…throwing slushies to ruin _clothing_ and attempting to blackmail the other team with _photoshop_? How juvenile. And in the end I couldn't even get your brother to have sex with me. He'd be ashamed," Sebastian chuckled darkly.

"_And_ I had you pinned to the floor. Can't forget that one," Cooper said teasingly in an attempt to lighten the mood. He decided to ignore the sex-with-his-brother thing. Both Derek and Sebastian were like that with their inappropriateness and Cooper would've hated to see that disappear with Derek's death.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I've been off-case for months but _I_ reacted first when I saw you in the doorway. I nicked your knife _and_ had control of the gun. Hands down I'm the better agent."

"Just keep thinking that," Cooper humored him but was glad that Sebastian could at least meet his eyes again. Cooper brought back the serious tone by reaching over and putting his hand on top of Sebastian's uninjured one. "He would've wanted you to get your act together. High school isn't your scene and even bashful school boys get boring after awhile."

Sebastian gave a small smile. The school boy comment was definitely something Derek would have said, which the reason that Cooper said it. "I was fine…or _thought_ I was," Sebastian said. "Then some idiot went and hung himself in an attempted suicide right before my second evaluation." Cooper winced. One of the few details he knew about Paris was that the body had been hung off a bridge. That would've brought up bad memories for sure. "And after all this your brother is never going to sleep with me," Sebastian broke the tension with his exasperated huff.

Cooper couldn't help but laugh. Then Blaine walked back into the room, setting off another round of laughs.

"Oh my God," Blaine said, stopping in the doorway. He looked just as shocked as when he had walked in on Sebastian holding Cooper at gunpoint. "Actually, you know what? I shouldn't even be surprised," he continued on, throwing his hands up in the air. "I obviously don't have a clue what's going on anymore."

"What?" Cooper laughed in surprise. He shared equally amused and confused looks with Sebastian.

Blaine pointed accusingly to where Cooper had taken Sebastian's hand. "You guys went from killing each other to practically best friends in two minutes. Now I come back and you're all over each other."

"I don't think you understand the phrase 'all over each other,'" Sebastian said with an amused expression. "Because this," he said while holding up his and Cooper's combined hands, "doesn't count. But I would be happy to demonstrate it for you." He shot a smirk at Cooper.

"Blaine, you're overreacting," Cooper admonished. He did, however, gently squeeze Sebastian's hand before letting it go.

"Me? My brother turns out to be some super secret spy ninja as well as a guy I thought I was friends with for months who both happen to know each other and are now holding hands and I'm simply _overreacting_?" Blaine squeaked.

Sebastian cocked an amused brow at Blaine. He then turned to Cooper with a leer. "I guess it's a good thing we didn't tell him about that time we got down and dirty in Barbados, huh?"

"_Oh my God_, this isn't happening!" Blaine said with wide eyes before turning around and walking away.

"Blaine, he was joking!" Cooper called out to him, but all he heard was Blaine's bedroom door close in response. "You're an ass," Cooper told Sebastian, who only laughed.

"But a sexy one," Sebastian replied with a wink. "I am a bit offended that he was more upset over our sexual liaison than the fact that we're – what was that, 'super secret ninjas?'"

"Spy ninjas," Cooper corrected as he got up from the couch. "And we didn't have sexual liaisons."

Sebastian drained the last of his beer and stood as well. "Not yet, anyway."

"You should go," Cooper said but with a fond smile. This was the Sebastian he was used to. "I think I need to talk to Blaine alone for a bit before he goes mental. Are you going to be okay to drive?" He picked up their dirty plates and empty bottles.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sebastian assured him and followed Cooper into the kitchen. Cooper set everything in the sink while Sebastian went to the freezer where he tossed the mostly thawed bag of frozen vegetables back in. "You should know that one beer isn't enough to dull my impeccable senses."

"I remember," Cooper said, referencing the memory of the last time they and their partners were drinking together. He saw the mischievous gleam in Sebastian's eye and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms. "What are you doing?" He questioned with amusement as Sebastian glided over in front of him.

"I'm about to persuade you to change your mind about those sexual liaisons. And you still owe me for my hand. It hurts," Sebastian replied with a slight pout that Cooper knew was a complete act. He did not, however, move away as Sebastian put his hands on the counter on either side of him, creating the illusion that he was trapped.

"You poor baby," Cooper said playfully as Sebastian leaned in.

"Yeah, poor me," Sebastian retorted softly, his gaze moving from Cooper's eyes to his lips.

When Sebastian kissed him Cooper kissed back, even going so far as to reach a hand around to tangle his fingers through the hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck. It was a relatively chaste kiss considering the amount of innuendos Sebastian had been throwing around, merely the catch and drag of their slightly dry lips against each other. It was Cooper who took the next step in using his teeth, tugging on Sebastian's lower lip. One of Sebastian's hands moved to Cooper's waist, slowly sliding up underneath his shirt to caress warm skin. The other hand – the one headed to steal the knife at his back – Cooper caught by the wrist. Sebastian let out a pleasant hum and licked his lips as Cooper pulled away.

"Nice try," Cooper said softly in a low tone. His smirk matched the one on Sebastian's face. Derek had pulled the same trick on him – successfully – when they had all been drinking in Copenhagen. Sebastian's eyes were bright with happiness, though, so he figured the repeat had been worth it – and the kiss was by no means unpleasant, either.

"I think I'll still count that as a win," Sebastian replied cheekily as they simultaneously released each other. "I'll have that sex escapade with you yet," he continued as he backed away.

"Maybe when you're finally of age in all fifty states," Cooper replied with a grin. He remained where he was, leaning against the counter, watching Sebastian walk towards the front door.

"Of course you pick _that _law to abide by," Sebastian drawled back over his shoulder. When Sebastian reached the door, he faced Cooper with a look softer than any he had worn all night. "And…thanks," he said quietly but sincerely.

Cooper merely nodded in acknowledgement. Sebastian could have been referencing a number of things – not killing him in the beginning, feeding him pizza and beer, kissing him back. He guessed that it was about Derek, though. He only hoped that the next time he saw Sebastian, it would be back out on the field. If he was old enough, Cooper might even contemplate kissing him again.

Sebastian's soft look morphed back into a cocky smirk. "Oh…before I forget," he said impishly. "You probably want your phone back." Sebastian then pulled a cell phone – Cooper's android – out of his pocket and tossed it to Cooper. The phone that he had thought had been in _his_ front pocket all night. He had no idea when Sebastian had nicked it since it had definitely been before the kiss.

"Damn you, Sebastian," Cooper sighed, slipping his phone back in its usual place. He didn't even need to check – he was certain that he now had Sebastian's number in his phone. The only question was what name Sebastian had put it under.

Sebastian merely responded with a hearty wink before he was out the door.


End file.
